The Madagascar Crossover
The Madagascar Crossover is a British/American 3D live-action/computer animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and Allias Salmon studios. It is a crossover film of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, PINY: Institute of New York, The Lion King (2019), Spider-Man : Into the Spider-Verse, Horton Hears a Who and Amazing World of Gumball. In the film, the heroes decided to take a vacation, but when their plane crashed, they travel around the world, meeting new friends and villains. Plot The film starts at New York, Allias Salmon, Toothless the Night Fury, Tai Lung the Snow Leopard, Sussie the Chinikin, Horton the Elephant, Bear the black cat and Scar the Lion admired the Central Park Zoo Stars and they decided to go on their adventure, the zoo and circus animals—Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Sonya, Manu, Maya and the horses, the penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and chimpanzees Mason and Phil—prepare to go on vacation aboard a new plane piloted by Jefferson Davis, accompanied by the lemurs King Julien XIII the ring-tailed lemur, Maurice the aye-aye, and Mort the mouse lemur. The Indie Girls, Julia and Dory arrive too, with Allias, Toothless, Horton, Tai Lung, Sussie and Scar. Meanwhile, Rita Finucci was drinking her milkshake in her private jet, with The Prowler a.k.a Aaron Davis piloting it, Rita felt really annoyed that the others are going to the same vacation place as she is and how she hates Michelle, Julia and Allias. She asks Aaron Davis to get rid of them, which Aaron obeys to do it. The heroes' plane runs out of fuel and crash lands in Michigan, luckily the animals survived. Allias got really mad at King Julien and Julia Cooper for their stupid antics, Alex calms him down. They come across a train consisting of a circus monkey named Mr. Bananas, a woolly mammoth couple named Baruda and Jamari and Fangdarius the sabre-tooth tiger. They get on the train, the team soon learn from Mr. Bananas that they are performing in Germany and Texas, where they plan to impress a promoter to get them on their first London tour. Before the zoo animals' claim is discredited, the lemurs' suddenly appear with a deal to purchase the circus themselves; however, the circus animals' show in Germany proves to be a failure, Julia pretty much enjoys the show. Then, a rich billionaire from Texas named Old McNugget arrives and introduces himself to Allias, telling him if Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Sonya, Manu, Maya and the horses, the penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, chimps Mason and Phil, Michelle, Tasha, Dory, Julia, Lilith, Tai Lung, Sussie, Scar, Toothless, Bear, Fangdarius, Baruda, Jamari and Mr Bananas are his circus animals. Allias nervously says yes. Meanwhile, Rita Finucci soon found out that Allias and the zoosters were still alive, which irritates her, declaring that she'll hunt them down and destroy them. In route to Texas, the Indie Girls, Julia, Dory, the zoo animals, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano are having fun, eating snacks, meanwhile Mr. Bananas soon reveals to Allias that Fangdarius was the biggest star of them all, but quit due to an accident in one of his stunts; therefore, the friends lost faith in the circus. At a stop in the Alps, Allias convinces the circus to continue pursuing the circus. Tasha finds a new passion in being shot out of a cannon along with Marty, Mr. Bananas and Stefano, while Lilith decides to dance on a tightrope with Melman and Gloria teaching her. Allias and Alex started to hang out, while they hang out, Allias tells Alex that he ran away to join the animals. In the process, they grow closer and become friends. This was interrupted by an attack from Rita, Prowler and the wolves, they capture Allias and Alex. The duo manage to get away, but Allias was injured by Rita, Alex saved Allias by scratching Rita in the face. They run away as possible, informing the others that they're ready and they gotta go. Then, Rita and Prowler was found by the police. On the train, Allias thanked Alex for saving his life, Marty and the others accepted Allias, Toothless, Horton, Julia and Bear into the family, Michelle hugs Allias which causes him to hug back. Meanwhile, Rita is arrested in Germany while chasing the animals, but swiftly escapes and discovers that Allias was actually the missing kid from Thamesmead in London. Once free, Rita finally rises to power as she sings a villain song meaning that she'll not only hunt them down, she'll kill them. Meanwhile with the animals and others, Allias finds Fangdarius preparing to leave and convinces him to stay by reminding him of how he enjoys performing. As a result, Fangdarius' stunt is performed perfectly and the show is a spectacular success. After the impressed Old McNugget arranges for a London tour, Rita shows up with a paper showing that Allias was missing. Though the lemurs are able to foil Rita's plan, Allias is forced to confess that he was just trying to get home, disappointing Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Sonya, Manu, Maya and the horses, the penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, chimps Mason and Phil, Michelle, Tasha, Dory, Julia, Lilith, Tai Lung, Sussie, Scar, Toothless, Bear, Fangdarius, Baruda, Jamari and Mr Bananas and the other circus animals who feel used and lied to. Allias and the zoo and circus animals go their separate ways but arrive in London at the same time. Realizing how much being with Alex and his friends have changed him, Allias find that his true home was with the gang. Before, he can go back, however, Rita overpowers and captures him, before being discovered by the residents of Thamesmead, who believe she is responsible for returning Allias. His cat Jaguar manages to get to the circus and convince Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Sonya, Manu, Maya and the horses, the penguins Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, chimps Mason and Phil, Michelle, Tasha, Dory, Julia, Lilith, Tai Lung, Sussie, Scar, Toothless, Bear, Fangdarius, Baruda, Jamari and Mr Bananas to rescue Allias. Back at London, Allias awakens to find that is trapped. Rita who was honored by the Queen, she loads a gun in preparation for publicly executing Allias. Seconds before the bullet hits Allias, Alex swings in and rescues him. Suddenly, the entire circus, zoo and gang arrives in the cruise ship and defeat Rita. Allias runs in and saves Rita Finucci from the fire. After all the pain she caused for Allias, Rita apologized and thanked Allias before going into a coma, Allias eventually decides to permanently join Alex and the gang to pursue their adventures. Cast *Allias Salmon as himself, the main protagonist, along with Alex. *Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion and the main protagonist, along with Allias. *Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra *David Schwimmer as Melman, a giraffe *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a hippo *Tom McGrath as Skipper, a penguin. *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, a penguin. *John DiMaggio as Rico, a penguin *James Patrick Stuart as Private, a penguin *Danny Jacobs as King Julien, a ring-tailed lemur *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice, a lemur and Toothless, a Night Fury. *Andy Ritcher as Mort, a mouse lemur. *Martin Short as Stefano, a sea lion *Jessica Chastain as Gia, a jaguar and Alex's wife. She is also the mother of her and Alex's kids. *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly, a tiger. *Conrad Vernon as Mason, a chimp. *Ian MacShane as Tai Lung, a snow leopard. *Jim Carrey as Horton, an elephant. *Jerry Stiller as Manu, an Asian elephant. *Julie Kanver as Maya, an Asian elephant *Aurelie Charbonnier as Sussie, a Chinikin *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar, a lion *John Boyega as Bear, a black cat. *Kevin Michael Richardson also voices Baruda, a circus woolly mammoth who is married to Jamari. *Grey Griffin as Jamari, a circus woolly mammoth married to Baruda. *Kevin Hart as Jaguar, a ginger and white cat. *Kenan Thompson as Mr. Bananas, a monkey from the circus. *Ving Rhames as Fangdarius, a Smilodon from the circus. *John Goodman as Old McNugget, a rich, friendly billionaire with a Texan accent. *Erin Fitzgerald as Michelle Fairchild *Erica Lindbeck as Lillith Henderson *Cassandra Lee Morris as Tasha Robinson *Cristina Vee as Julia Cooper *Kira Buckland as Rita Finucci, the main antagonist of the film, she wants to get revenge on the girls, Alex and Allias. *Mahershala Ali as Prowler, the secondary antagonist and Rita's henchmen. *Laura Post as Dory Skornik *Todd Haberkorn as William Bradley, Julia Cooper's boyfriend. *Kyle McCarley as Sam Ryan, Michelle Fairchild's boyfriend. *Jess Harnell and Jim Cummings as the policemen Trivia *Originally, John Oliver and Chris O'Dowd were supposed to appear in the film, voicing a gorilla and a bear duo, but the characters were scrapped. *This film was ultimately one of the most popular films in the 2020s. *Before the film was released, Old McNugget was thought to be the movie's main antagonist, however, the staff confirmed it was not true, because Rita was served as the true main antagonist of the film because she had bigger plans and turned out to be more dangerous and she has more than 10 minutes of screen-time. *Originally, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Chris Miller and Christopher Knights were going to reprise their roles as King Julien, Maurice, Kowalski and Private, but one of the staff prefer that Kevin, Danny, Jeff and James reprise doing King Julien, Maurice, Kowalski and Private. *After the film's release, some fans might have stated that Allias and Rita were a couple, but this was confirmed wrong because Allias rescued Rita and Rita redeemed, so they just stayed friends. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Madagascar series Category:Crossover films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Distributed by Disney